The Exile and The Ice Queen
by AmazonianWolf
Summary: There were rumors of lands to the west, but no one had ever ventured there before. Now, an exile, despised in her homeland, will discover just how true the rumors are. (Rated M to be safe for later chapters)
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Exile!" the judge ruled, and the crowd howled with fury.

She internally winced, but her countenance did not waver as the guards led her from the courthouse past the catcalling and murderous crowds.

"Kill the bitch!"

"Spawn of the Devil!"

"Ought to have died a dog like her traitor father!"

She focused on breathing all the way to the ship docked, waiting for her with her few possessions. _They'll never understand. Not anymore. A generation ago, but not now. The tyrants have already won. I'm only surprised they're not executing me._

The boarding went smoothly and soon, she stood at the bow of the vessel, watching the land disappear over the fading horizon with the dying behind her. With bowed head, she contemplated her future and her past. _I'm sorry, Mom. You always said I was too much like Dad._ She turned from the receding darkness and searched the western horizon and the isolated lands fabled to reside within it for some sign, some answer. _What now?_

* * *

_Author's Note: Frozen belongs to its creators. I claim the OC I created for this story, and the chapters will get longer after this. I also came up with the plot of this fanfic._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The meeting had gone well, but Elsa still refused to give Weselton any trading deals after his nefarious involvement with Prince Hans' attempt to depose her nine months ago. _How can that insufferable fool believe that I'd rescind the embargo after nine months?_ Elsa thought, placing her hands on the window ledge and leaning in to look out at the sea and gathering ashen clouds. _I wish Anna was still here instead of living with Kristoff closer to the mountains. Olaf even joined them after all the comments from the diplomats._

Sighing, she pushed herself upright and headed for the dining room for dinner and another lonely night. _At least Hans is gone. Now, I just have to hope he doesn't start a war…or anyone else does for that matter now that my powers are revealed._

{}

_That storm doesn't look good_, the exile thought, standing on the deck of the swaying ship as the wind picked up. _Maybe this is why no one has ever journeyed this far west?_

"Captain," she called back towards the helm, "is there no way to avoid the storm?"

"None that I see, Miss Lucien," he shouted back.

_None at all,_ she thought, turning back towards the sea and clutching her thin black jacket around her. _Did I escape execution only to die at sea? Or did they plan for the storm to be my executioner? No, I can't see the officials agreeing on that, not when the public was howling for my blood to be spilled in the streets, preferably by themselves. _

"Miss Lucien!" the Captain shouted down to her as the rain began. "I suggest you get below decks!"

Without acknowledging his words, she turned and headed down into the belly of the vessel, and he shrugged. His orders were only to get her out of the country, not to keep her alive.

Once below the deck and away from prying eyes as the sailors battled the storm, she collected her things into the one small knapsack from her sparse room and slung the bag across her back. _This isn't going to end well._ She pulled the two loose dangling ends of the straps across her stomach and tied them in a tight, multiple knot until little of the material hung down. With that done, she waited at the bottom of the stairs leading to the deck as wind lashed rain hit her face and blew her dark hair out behind her.

As the wind and rain pouring into the ship increased, she bit her bottom lip and thought, _Better to risk being dragged off the deck by wind or waves than to stay here and wait to drown._ She grabbed hold of the railing on either side and slowly made her way up into the hell of the storm.

With the waves beginning to wash over the sides onto the deck, the sailors never saw her. _I doubt they'd bother with me even if they saw me._ The storm had whipped the sea into a rage, and on the horizon, there appeared no end, just the same watery wasteland. _An unmarked watery grave._ She shivered and clung to the railing of the ship as it rocked from a near vertical left to a near vertical right, driving men into the hungry waters. _Did they know? Did they know how bad the weather would be? Have they willingly sacrificed all these men just to be rid of me?_

The waves crashed over her. Freezing water, as if they had voyaged into the artic, drenched her to the marrow, chilling whatever little warmth she had before. _As if it's trying to freeze my heart, _she thought as she felt the core of warmth in her chest fade a little with each dousing.

The ship wrenched and groaned beneath her feet, nearly flinging her over the side. _This thing's coming apart!_ Cracks began to appear in the deck, which now sunk lower as water burst through the hull to join the pool already formed from water sloughing through the stairs from the deck.

Glancing around, she saw the terrified whites of the sailors' eyes and before they moved, she rushed to one of the lifeboats, quickly followed by a stampede of screaming, shouting, ragged men. Shoving away or over the side any who came too close, she rapidly freed the restraints holding the tiny boat to the ship. With the last knot free, she grabbed hold of the side of the dingy as it plummeted the few feet into the raging sea with men falling around her from the sinking vessel.

When the small boat leveled out, she grabbed an oar and pushed it against the ship, propelling herself away into the storm. Men clawed at the sides as she paddled away, and when they tried to clamber over and in, she whacked them with the metal oar, sending them back into the deep. _I can't have any of you following me._ Her arms began to ache, and her body shook from the cold as she left the sinking vessel behind forming a whirlpool, which dragged the remaining sailors down to the bottom.

She never looked back, not even when the screams stopped. She just rowed for what felt like hours in the storm tossed sea, battling the waves as they tried to drown her and capsize the boat. She only paused when the storm faded, and the sky grew light. Dawn was not far off.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Resting, she let the boat drift as she stared at the newborn sky to the east. _Now, what? All those sailors are probably dead, and I don't have a map. Not even a star chart. Then again, no one's ever been here. Hell, those rumors and legends are probably all wrong. I've seen nothing but water. Not even a tiny speck of land, a small island for an ant king or queen. The plan was probably to dump me in the ocean anyway after maybe a week, if even that._

She sat up and looked behind her to the west. Straining her eyes at the horizon, she spied a dark speck. _Not blue, more black as if…land._ Scarcely believing her eyes, she grabbed the oar and began paddling again towards the speck. Her shoulders and arms burned, but she ignored the pain. _If there's a chance…Wait. It could be populated by savages, human sacrificing savages. But would I rather stay and die of thirst within the day?_ Shaking her head, she picked up her pace. _At least on land I can do something about this situation, even if I have to sneak around murderous island tribes._

It seemed to take the whole day, but by evening, the speck had grown to fill almost the entire horizon. There appeared to be a harbor, and a city. _Okay, not hut living island savages. This may not even be an island. It could be an entire new continent! I may well have discovered Atlantis!_

Night fell as she came to the mouth of the harbor with a throat as dry as the desert. She quietly slipped by a large ship in dark as it guarded the entrance. _Are they at war? With whom? Wait, that must mean there are more!_ Unease slipped into her frame and settled in her shoulders. The cold began to creep in again too now that the warmth of the sun had vanished beyond the mountains, enclosing the harbor.

She paddled into the shallows opposite of what appeared to be a huge stone palace. When the bottom of the boat ground into the soft sand beneath the water, she jumped out and began to haul the boat ashore. When the small vessel was fully out of the water, she dropped exhausted onto the white sand as her stomach rumbled. _Do they even speak English? Have they ever even heard of English!?_

She pondered the implications of her predicament and was so engrossed that she did not hear the sharp snap of twig in the forest behind her. Rough, callused hands grabbed her and clapped over her mouth, cutting off any scream. She was dragged off through the trees to another small boat, where she was bound and gagged.

She could not understand the men around her, but she saw the castle loom closer across the water, moonlight shining down upon it as if it held the key to her entire life. They landed at a private dock in the building's shadow, where she was ungagged. However, her hands remained bound behind her as the group trooped through a small door into a brightly lit hall.

She squinted as they led her through a maze of hallways before stopping in front of an impressive oak door. The man she took to be the leader undid the binds on her wrists before opening the door and shoving her inside.

She found herself standing before an impressive, massive dark oak desk in a handsome study lined with shelves of books, but the woman behind the desk was the most magnificent of all. She stood wearing a dress somewhere between light blue and white. It seemed to sparkle in the light. The exile half expected rainbows to bounce off of it. Then, there was her hair, platinum blonde in a slightly messy braid draped over one shoulder, yet it was her eyes which struck the brunette the most. They were an ice blue, framed in thick, long lashes. When she gazed upon her, the exile felt as if they were arrows, piercing through to her very soul, but that apparently wasn't true.

The blonde said something that she couldn't understand and when she received no answer, grew enraged, whereupon ice coated her palms as she stalked towards the brunette, repeating whatever it was that she had said. The exile backed up until her back hit the door, and blonde closed the distance, placing both ice cold hands on either side of the other woman's neck.

"What the hell are you saying!?" the exile managed to choked out, and the blonde released her.

"English?" she asked, more to herself, but the brunette nodded. "Forgive me then," the blonde continued, stepping back. "I was asking what it was that you wanted and why you snuck into my kingdom."

Although that was not quite what she had said, Elsa saw no reason to tell the strange woman exactly what she had said a few moments before.

"Trying not to die of thirst. Can I have some water?" she asked, rubbing throat for emphasis.

"In a little while," Elsa dismissed her question and crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you from the Southern Isles?"

"Where's that?"

"Never mind. What's your name?"

"Therese Lucien. And yours?" _Why the fuck can't she just give me some water? And where the hell is the Southern Isles? Are they at war with each other? Would make sense for this interrogation?_

Elsa's eyes narrowed before she answered, "Queen Elsa of Arendelle." _How can she not know?_

"Very well. My servants, don't worry they speak English as well, will see to it that you get your water, food, and a bed for the night," she announced before opening the door behind Therese. "Gerda, take this young woman to the kitchen and then place her in one of the guest rooms."

As she left, she said over her shoulder, "Good night."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Elsa's mind was in an uproar as she lounged in her bath. She sunk lower, so the water lapped under her chin. _How can she not know? After everything that happened with Hans and Weselton, everyone throughout all of the kingdoms knows of me and my powers. Well, she certainly knows of my ability now. But then what is she doing here? Where did she come from? Her manner of dress is slightly different from any that I've seen or heard of. She does not seem to know of the Southern Isles, but that could just mean she's a good spy…or assassin. _She shivered despite the hot water, steaming in the cooling air of the November night.

_Either way, I'll have to keep a close watch on her._

_{}_

The kind old woman named Gerda showed Therese to the kitchens, where she was given a lukewarm bowl of French onion soup and a tall glass of cold water. Ravenous from a day or more without food, she devoured it without a second thought for propriety. She didn't even notice the staff staring at her odd, sand-coated clothes and knapsack.

"Come along, hun," Gerda said after she was finished. "Let's get you a bath before heading to bed."

"Right," she agreed, looking down at her grimy clothing. "And some clean clothes would help."

Gerda chuckled, "There might be some of the Princess's old clothes left here that fit you or there are the Queen's from before her coronation."

She nodded absentmindedly. _The rumors are true, but how do they know English without knowing about Europe, North America, and all the other continents? And why were the Queen's hands covered in ice!?_

"Gerda," she started to ask as the servant led her into a guest room and began to fill a tub in an adjoining bathroom with hot water, "why were the Queen's hands covered in ice?"

The old servant barely paused in her task before answering, "Because of her powers, dear."

"Powers?" _No, I've got to be going insane and misheard her._

"Yes. She was born with them. She can control ice and snow."

_Okay, I didn't mishear. Maybe I'm delirious with fever or dying of thirst from being out at sea? Maybe I've hallucinated all of this?_

"There," Gerda announced, straightening up. "I'll go find some clothes for you while you bathe. Just leave those old ones on the floor for a maid to get tomorrow morning. I'll leave new ones on the bed in the other room."

She left, gently shutting the door behind her. Shrugging, Therese stripped out of her shipwrecked clothes and gingerly stepped into the tub. She nearly jumped back out from the heat. Biting her lip, she slowly sat down in the water and grabbed a washcloth. As she adjusted to the temperature, she attacked the almost glued-on sand with ferocity, scrubbing until the protests of her abused skin became too much.

Relaxing, she thought back to her meeting with Arendelle's queen. _She's hostile and suspicious of me, okay. She can turn me into an ice sculpture, check. So, what am I doing still here? She obviously doesn't want me around and will probably freeze me if I make one wrong move._

Shaking her head, Therese gingerly got out of the bath and dried off. _None of this makes sense._

She wrapped the towel around herself and cautiously cracked the door open. Looking around the room, she spotted no one and spied clothes left on the bed. She quickly padded over to them and changed into the undergarments before pulling on the nightgown. Pausing after pulling it on, she lifted the cloth up to her nose and deeply inhaled. _Who'd wear perfume in a lonely place like this?_ She pressed her nose harder against the soft material, trying to inhale more of the faint scent. _Smells like roses and jasmine._ Shrugging, she moved the other clothes to a dresser and left her knapsack by the side of the bed before snuggling into the covers, where she promptly fell asleep.

{}

"Is she awake?" Elsa asked as Gerda served her breakfast in the dining room.

Sunlight streamed in through the large, high windows, overlooking the harbor, to fall upon the long cedar table that could easily seat a party of fifty. The golden light leaped around the queen and seemed to form a halo around her to then radiate out from her regal form.

"No, the poor dear was exhausted," Gerda answered, setting down a plate of strawberries and cheese. "I gave her some of your old clothes to wear until hers are cleaned or she finds some new ones."

Elsa nearly choked on her food. "How old?" she coughed as Gerda hurried to her side.

"From right before your coronation, dear," the old woman answered after Elsa recovered. "A queen can't wear those old things after she's been crowned."

"Why?" she exclaimed now red in the face.

"Because Princess Anna's clothes wouldn't fit her as well," Gerda answered before taking the dirty tableware and leaving.

Elsa groaned and sunk lower in the chair, where she remained for a minute before heading off to meet her councilors. _I can't afford distractions today._


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Light slipped in through the drawn maroon curtains and fell over Therese's closed eyes. Groggily, she awoke, squinting against the light, and sat up, promptly wincing as her muscles protested, screaming in anguish over the previous day's abuse. _Well, I won't be doing that again anytime soon. I probably won't even be able to really move for the next week._ She climbed unsteadily out of bed and dressed in a mix of mostly her own clothes and those that Gerda had left the night before. _At least I thought to bring half my clothes, but I only had that one pair of boots. Sorry, Gerda, but I don't wear dresses._ She pulled on the flat, worn shoes last before sticking her head out the door, where she promptly came almost nose to nose with a palace guard.

He just stared down at her from his post with a rifle resting against his side with the butt touching the floor. _Oh, how I dislike excessively tall people. They always look down their noses at people. Well, I'll have you know that Lady Gaga is shorter than me, and she's __**far**__ better than __**you**__ can even comprehend, in fact most of us are. We actually accomplish things instead of walking around as puffed up peacocks like those who consigned me to the sea._

"What are _you_ doing here?" she asked him.

He shrugged, saying "My job."

"And that is?" she hissed.

"Making sure you don't wander," he replied, looking down his bent nose at her.

"Well, then am I allowed to _at least_ go have breakfast," she replied, her voice dripping in ice.

He shrugged again, evidently not caring and looking bored. _Just like those sailors._

Fuming, she walked down the hall, muttering curses and hearing him follow her. She found Gerda in the kitchens.

"Gerda, can you get this flea off my tail?" Therese irately asked, jerking her thumb at the trailing guard.

The old woman looked past the tall, bored man in the doorway for a moment before saying, "Your services are no longer required."

His face went from flat boredom to shocked horror with a gaping mouth in a second as the words sank in and blubbered, "But..but."

"You are not needed," Gerda repeated. "The young woman is tired, _exhausted_. Obviously incapable of any real harm to Queen Elsa and any attempt at escape from a well-armed and patrolled castle, sitting on an island with one land bridge and the Arendelle Royal Navy at anchor in the harbor. It is also full daylight."

Tossing a glare at Therese, who ignored him, he left.

"Thanks," she told Gerda as she sat down at the small table in the center of the room. _Reminds me of the kitchen in Downton Abbey._

"It was no problem dear," the servant answered, bringing her the left over strawberries from Elsa's breakfast and some freshly baked bread. "I only wonder why Elsa would have him hover over you. I mean really. All I said was true."

_Perhaps because she thinks I'm a spy? Well, it wouldn't be the first time that people in power find me treacherous and underhanded, perpetually scheming._

_{}_

"Your Majesty," a stout, old man with a white, bristly beard began. "The Navy's strength comes to 108 ships: 37 ships of the line, 27 frigates, 5 gunboats, 12 sloops, 14 destroyers, and 13 other vessels with experimental steam power to fuel them."

"It should have a strength of 150," Elsa stated, reviewing the sheets in front of her. "Weselton's navy is at 200 ships with fifty now equipped with steam power. We cannot afford to be caught at a disadvantage. Inform Admiral Casselton that I want a thorough report on the fighting ability of each ship within the next week. What about the marines?"

"Strength stands at 9,000 marines, a little over half of whom are serving aboard ships. The rest are stationed at Forts Alexander and Winter. Reserve forces amount to 12,000 spread throughout the kingdom. 2,455 of the reservists are currently serving at the forts."

"Do we know approximately how many Weselton has?" she asked from her seat at the head of the table.

"I'm afraid not, Your Majesty."

She nodded saying, "You are dismissed, except for Mr. Dale."

Rising and bowing, her council of advisors exited the room. Mr. Dale lingered at the table, watching her. He silently waited for her to speak.

"Tell the spies to focus on finding out his military strength and whether he's communicating with Prince Hans," she finally whispered, not looking up.

He nodded, rose, bowed, and left, quietly shutting the door behind him. She remained seated at the table, staring down at the papers. _Will they come?_

{}

"Can I ask why you disliked him so?" Gerda asked, passing a dirty plate to a cook's boy.

"The way he looked down his nose at me," Therese answered, leaning back in her chair. "Many really tall people have done that to me in my short life, and each one was so smug and arrogant because he or she was so much taller than I am. I greatly enjoyed bringing them down in sports and witty conversations."

"Ah," Gerda answered. "People were like that with the Queen before everyone saw what her powers could do. Not the part of smugness of course. Many just saw her as weaker because of her less than average height."

"I like her more then," she commented. _At least everyone knows not to mess with her and insinuate that she's somehow less they are._ "When do I meet her again?"

"After her morning meeting," Gerda answered before heading for the door, "which should be over very soon."

Therese quickly stood and followed her out of the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gerda stopped before the same oak door as the night before and knocked. "Your Majesty? She's here."

"Come in," Elsa called.

Gerda opened the door for her, and Therese entered to find the queen at her desk. Dressed in an ice blue dress that shimmered in the morning light, she was as impressive as ever and appeared just as cold. _She's like a rod of steel!_ Therese heard the door click shut behind her, but she remained standing by the door.

Elsa glanced up and briefly gestured at a chair in front of her desk. "Please, sit."

Obeying what was more of a command, she cautiously walked over and lowered herself onto the edge of the seat as the queen coolly observed her from under her long lashes. _She doesn't trust me, but I shouldn't have expected that in the first place. Not after last night._ Meanwhile, Therese was making her own observations. _She wields ice. Does that mean that ice runs in her veins? It would explain her lack of warmth in interactions. I don't think I've seen her do anything other than command and intimidate._

Finished with the paper in front of her, Elsa sat back and folded her hands before inquiring, "You have been treated well so far?"

Eyeing the blonde with slightly narrow grey orbs, she quipped, "Other than your interrogation and the guard outside my room this morning? Yes."

Elsa internally flinched, but calmly met her gaze. "I apologize for that. The security of my kingdom is of tantamount importance."

"Yeah, I understand that," Therese answered, crossing her arms over her chest. "I just object to arrogance."

Furrowing her brow, the queen asked, "And when did you encounter it?" _Surely, I did not come across as that?_

"Your guard," she answered. "Seems like he thinks he's hot stuff because of his uniform."

"I see," Elsa said simply. "I'll inform the Captain. It's his decision who joins the Royal Guard." _It appears that the guards need manners and tact as much as skill and strength._ _I wonder if Inez has forgotten that as well with the Queen's Guard?_

"What was it you wanted?" Therese asked, pulling the queen from her musings.

"Your clothes," she replied, gesturing at her jeans and plain shirt. _Perhaps she'll answer truthfully?_

"Ever heard of North America?"

"North America?" Elsa asked, perplexed. _Is this a dream?_

"Yes," Therese answered, leaning forward slightly. _Has she actually heard of it?_

"The lands to the east?" _Did I hear her right?_

"Well, yes. I did sail west."

"Out of the ocean?" Elsa asked, eyeing her.

"Yeeeees," she said, confused. _I don't get this._

"You do realize you're talking of a myth?" the queen ventured with an impassive face.

"A myth?" Therese asked, eyebrows popping up and quirking a grin. "You've got to be joking. I was just rotting in a cell last week."

"Uhuh," Elsa slowly nodded. _Should I call the guards or not? She doesn't seem dangerous, just mad, but her clothes?_ "I think that'll be all for now."

Recognizing the dismissal and completely bewildered, Therese stood and left. The door closed with a quiet click behind her and only then did she noticed the two guards lurking in the shadows outside the study. Paying them no mind, she wandered down the hallway. _This is…unexpected. They've heard of home,…well what was home, but they don't believe in it. So how can she speak English? This makes no sense. People would have had to cross the ocean from one place to another at some point in recent history. North and South America were only really known and named by the 1600s. Her English is not Shakespearean; it's more like turn of the century, modern English without any slang._

Stopping before a window looking out to the sea, she idly leaned forward and blankly looked out to the opening of the harbor. _This is unexpected._ She leaned her forehead against the glass. _Well, Therese, you always wanted an adventure._

{}

_Well, that could have gone better._ Elsa warily removed her head from her hands and looked around the study. _Instead of a spy, I might well have a lunatic wandering my castle. I don't know what's worse. Maybe Inez can keep a more discreet eye on her._

"Inform Captain Catton that I wish to speak with her immediately," she called to the guards outside the study before turning back to the financial paper on the desk before her.

"Your Majesty," a woman called as she knocked before entering about half an hour later. "Sorry to keep you waiting, ma'am. I was overseeing new recruits in the south courtyard."

"It's fine, Captain," Elsa waved away the excuse as the woman shut the door. "I just have a concern…or two that I'd like to discuss with you, Inez."

Inez nodded but remained and sure that whatever it was would not take long.

"You remember the woman who arrived last night?" the Queen, watching her, asked.

"Yes, the possible spy."

"Or possible madwoman," Elsa commented, and Inez frowned. "But we'll get to that later. First, I trust that your guards all remember and follow the rule that they must be diplomatic in exchanges and not provoke any negative reactions from people staying as guests?"

"Yes. Might I inquire as to what has happened?"

Sighing, Elsa elaborated and pinched the bridge of her nose, "It would appear that the guard that Eric sent to watch the woman was quite arrogant and otherwise unfit for the job of simply watching her for any signs, despite my explicit directions. He may well have been trying to provoke her into some sort of confession or more likely a murderous act. I don't know, but now she will be more suspicious and possibly become less cooperative, which might already be manifesting."

Abruptly, the Queen stood and walked over to a window. She crossed her arms over her chest and frowned. _Things are becoming far more complicated with her in the mix._

"Anyway," she continued and glanced back at Inez, "she may well be insane or simply a very clever actress."

Shaking her head, Elsa turned back to the window and said, "She has this very morning claimed that she has come from the mythical lands to the east and knows nothing of Weselton! She didn't even know the name until I said it!"

"Your Majesty," Inez replied, "if I may suggest it, I believe that it would be best to keep the woman close…in the castle if that is possible. Also, I strongly advise keeping at least two guards near you at all times until we figure this out. As for her claims, perhaps the sea sapped her sanity."

"Thank you," Elsa whispered. _I need to get more rest soon before I faint from exhaustion._

"My pleasure, my Queen," she answered and briefly bowed before leaving, "And if it's any consolation, I saw Eric upbraiding that young man for his conduct. He was also talking of expulsion."

Elsa briefly grinned at that. _Well, at least he'll learn the price of disobeying direct orders, and so will his fellows._ She looked out over Arendelle again. _Now, how do I handle this…development?_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Well, it's been several days, and she's avoiding me. Now what, Therese?_ she asked herself as she rested her chin in her hand and her elbow on the ledge while gazing out of a window in the deserted library towards the gray and white mountains. _You arrive to dinner; she's taking hers in the study. You wake up before dawn; she takes breakfast in bed. Can't hang around her study or the council room. The guards don't take well to it and glare at me._

Sighing, she pushed back from the windowsill. _Maybe Gerda can get them to let me out of the castle for awhile, just around the outer rim of this rock for a walk. Can't ask the captain myself. She always looks ready to skewer me._ Therese glanced around the shadowy room. _At least this place is deserted. More comforting than the other parts of the castle, too. Plenty of places to hide and observe the goings on, that is, if there __**were**__ any goings on._

Pursing her lips, Therese walked to the large double doors of the library and rested a hand on one of the knobs. _How can she possibly fear me this much when I haven't done anthing but wash ashore?_

{}

_I've gotta stop doing this, _Elsa thought with her head in her hands. _I can't avoid her forever in my own castle._ She looked up at the door, then the bookcase, and finally the window. _I can't tell what Weselton's up to. Hans is locked in a dungeon on a small isle far to the south. Whoever Therese is…I don't think either one sent her here._ She frowned before straightening back up. _Perhaps if I had dinner with her tonight, she might reveal something about her purpose here. Just a slip of the tongue, that's all I need._

"Tell Gerda I wish to speak with her at the soonest possibility," she called before trying to review the trade agreement with Corona.

Giving up soon after, she leaned back and pinched the bridge of her nose. _I need to figure this out._

She faintly heard the knock and lowered her hand while calling, "Come in."

"Your Majesty," said Gerda after entering and curtseying. "You wished to speak with me?"

"Yes," Elsa replied. "What have you observed about…our guest?"

"She appears to be a very frustrated young woman who takes to pacing like a caged wolf," Gerda answered. "She also possesses a great love of food."

"Food?" _Well, maybe I can use that._

"Yes, your Majesty. She's been perpetually stealing snacks from the kitchen over the last three days," Gerda said in mock exasperation and shook her head while trying to hide a small smile. "Reminds me of you when you were little."

Elsa grimaced at the comparison. _Gerda, I am nothing like that insane woman._ "Gerda, I plan on taking dinner in the dining room tonight. Inform the cooks that their orders are to make something…impressive, but small. Therese can join me this evening if she is so inclined."

Gerda nodded and left.

Elsa sighed. _Let's hope I don't make a fool of myself tonight._

{}

_What does one wear to dine with a queen? _Therese mused before the wooden wardrobe. _Well, I can't wear what Gerda's given me, at least not the dresses. That'd be awkward, showing up wearing the queen's old clothes._ She shuddered and then glanced down at herself. _Well, I've got my black boots and a decent pair of black jeans. _She rummaged through the clothes in the wooden box before finding and pulling out an elegant, silk, short-sleeved, white shirt. _Well, this'll have to do. Now, I just have to not mess up._

Finished with tucking in the shirt, she headed for the dining room. _Now, what to say. What to say. Can't just blurt out rapid fire questions about why she thinks North America is a legend like Atlantis and Lemuria. Better just roll along for most of the evening. Slip it into the conversation later. They're serving wine, right?_

Stepping into the warm, shadowy room, Therese nearly gaped at the display of food on the table. Although it was only the first course, the aroma alone nearly bowled her over when the door shut behind her. The table shone against the dancing light of a single candelabra filled with tall red candles, but all of it outshone the woman sitting on the other side and already partaking of the delicious red soup.

Wearing a light blue ice dress that revealed bare shoulders, Elsa was casually consuming red liquid. She smiled when Therese entered and timidly walked towards the table. _That soup and her lips make her look like a vampire._ Elsa had momentarily paused with the spoon hovering before her lips until Therese had started moving nearer. _I bet I could see her eyes reflected in the liquid in that spoon._ The liquid itself cast a faint red glimmer over the Queen's red eyes.

Therese nearly walked into the table and slightly tripped before dropping into the chair across from the Ice Queen while continuing to watch in strange, utter fascination. _This is going to be a long night._


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Well, this is interesting. She stares that intently at food? _Elsa continued eating her soup after a pause when Therese entered. _At least she's wearing a normal shirt, and I suppose those boots could pass. But those trousers? Never, far too outlandish and exotic!_

Therese slumped into the chair across from her and after several more increasingly uncomfortable moments, nervously looked down at her own soup. _Okay…now this is very weird. She was obviously staring at more than the soup, but…that doesn't make sense._ Elsa slowly raised her wine glass and drank a sip of the cabernet sauvignon before replacing it to the right of her plate. Therese internally groaned. _Why? Why does she have to do everything so slowly and why do I have to feel like this? All I wanted was to get home or back across the sea at least. What! Wanted?!_

She sat up straighter and stared off over the queen's head at a window as pale, silver moonlight slipped in and spilled across the stone wall and floor in an ethereal waterfall. _Not as beautiful as her though. Did I just think that?_ She glanced back at her.

_What is she thinking?_ Elsa thought and took another sip before asking, "I trust that your stay has been far more pleasant since our last conversation?"

"Almost," Therese answered with her voice low and thick before swallowing and beginning to partake of the soup before her.

"Only almost?" the queen inquired with a raised eyebrow. _Well, if you had expected me to let you waltz in and manipulate state secrets from my lips, then you are sorely delusional. Have you not heard of what I alone did to my __**own**__ kingdom in a moment of panic?_

"Yes, almost," she whispered back. _Perfect if only weren't still so distant and formal with me._ "I have been unable to speak with you since about my…situation here in your castle."

"Well, I am a queen and therefore busy with my kingdom," Elsa quickly replied as their finished dishes were replaced with the main course.

"Yes, I understand that," she commented and frowned, "but as an important guest in you palace, I expected far more time with you…or was I presuming far too much, Your Majesty?"

"I suppose you were," Elsa said and narrowed her eyes. "And what, pray tell, makes you believe you are an important guest in my abode?"

"Well," Therese began between bites of broccoli, "there is your reaction to my home, or former home, I should say." She laid her fork back on the plate and delicately wiped her mouth on the black linen napkin before replacing it across her lap.

_How does she know to do that?_ Elsa resisted the urge to cock her head to the side as she observed the gesture. _She's never appeared this well-mannered before…or is it because I have never observed her this close for this long before?_ "As I was saying, your reaction was not what I had predicted nor was the aftermath of it."

"And why is that?"

"Well, I certainly didn't expect to be considered for a looney bin," Therese snorted and glowered across the polished, shining dark wood. "Or to be isolated for the truth afterwards…though I suppose I should have seen that one coming."

_Whatever could she mean by that? _Intrigued, Elsa unconsciously leaned forward as she inquired, "Suppose?"

Therese narrowed her eyes at that and hissed, "None of your damned business." _There's the woman I've come to know,_ Elsa thought with chagrin. _And just when I thought I was making progress._

"Very well," she backed off as the dessert arrived, and Therese gaped at the smaller replica of the very palace that she was seated inside. "You shall have the left wing…and even the center if you so wish."

"You don't want it?" Therese asked and briefly raised an eyebrow. _How could anyone not want it? It's oozing hot chocolate fudge already!_

"No, I am mostly quite full already and also quite used to these sorts of desserts," Elsa replied, sounding bored as she began to eat a chocolate wall.

"Liar," Therese mumbled too low for her to hear.

After they had finished, Therese offered the queen her arm, and with a briefly raised eyebrow, Elsa accepted it as the strange young woman led them to the doors of the dining room, where she released her and bowed.

"It has been a pleasure, Your Majesty, and I wish you a good night," Therese said before heading down the hall for her own room.

Elsa lingered and watched her disappear around the corner before sighing and heading for her own bed with a grimace. _That could have gone better._


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Therese laid awake atop the red cover of the bed and stared unseeing at the ceiling. _Why? Why do I have to care? I really don't want to care. A beautiful face doesn't mean anything at all…particularly when said beauty has you trapped in her castle and surrounded by guards quite willing to skewer you._

Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair before crossing her arms under her head and looked out the window at the sky as a black cloud swallowed the glowing, silver moon. Her breathing quickened slightly as it reminded her of her past.

**_How did you ever expect to even get near us? Hm?_**

**_(pain as he slapped her across the face) Well?_**

**_He leaned in and his rancid breath flooded across her stinging face as he peered at her for several moments in the gloom._**

**_Well? Too used to the small fry of the countryside, Robin Hood?_**

**_He paused and chuckled._**

**_You're playing with the big boys now, girl. I suggest you kneel before us in court, and we may, may I said, let clean our boots for living…And be grateful too. We'll have given you back your pathetic life!_**

_Bow down. _She gritted her teeth, and the moon emerged from the darkness once more above the harbor. _Never! Never….I even spat in his face when I said it._ Shaking her head free of the memories, she rolled over and squeezed her eyes shut in hope of sleep.

* * *

_Not a spy, _Elsa thought as she gazed at the report on her desk of the wreck of a foreign ship. _Nothing to do with Weselton. _She gently shook her head. _But the material of the ship was metal, yet the design was not that of an ironclad or anything like what anyone has. Not even Weselton has anything like this._

She got up and paced by the window. _Perhaps I should actually talk to her about this, then? She seemed willing to when she arrived, but….after last night, she might not be anymore._

Stopping, she dug a palm into her forehead and muttered, "Uh….Elsa, you idiot, might well have put your country in severe danger from your silence….again."

_Might as well get this over with. The servants say she's usually in the library._ Straightening, she adjusted her gloves and smoothed her dress in an effort to calm her nerves before heading for the library.

Pausing outside the unguarded double doors, Elsa quietly breathed in deeply and listened for any movement, a simple rustling of old pages turned over or the crinkling of an adjusted grip or position. Hearing nothing, she frowned briefly. _Why go to a library and not read?_

Slowly, she pushed open one of the doors and peered into the dusty gloom. Seeing no movement, she entered and quietly shut the door behind her, although the click echoed faintly in the seemingly deserted room.

She glanced around once more but still could not spot Therese among the shelves. Warily, the queen ventured in further, turning into the stacks when she had reached the other side of the room. _Is she even here now?_ Elsa began to wonder.

As she turned around to head back down the aisle that she had wandered into, a voice quietly spoke behind her, "You really are not as quiet as you assume, Your Majesty."

Startled, Elsa's shoulders jumped up around her neck and whirled back around to find Therese standing at the other end with a small, mysterious smile upon her lips. Elsa cocked her head to the side for a few seconds before realizing it and blushed.

"I was beginning to think you weren't here," she admitted.

Now, Therese cocked her head to the side as the smile vanished and asked, "And pray tell why thou art looking for such a poor, simple peasant?"

Elsa flinched slightly at her remark. _I don't think you're a peasant. Far from it…I think you're…_ She shook her head.

"I wanted to discuss something with you, is all," she answered, and Therese took a step backwards as that same smile quirked her lips.

"Then, we shall see how good you are at catching your prey," she said simply before darting off further into the gloom.

Elsa stood gaping for a few seconds. _What in Heaven can she possibly mean? Surely she doesn't expect?_ Yet as the seconds turned into a minute, and Therese did not return, the queen sighed and walked further into the room. _What can a childish game of hide-and-seek have to do with anything? Or does she just enjoy irritating me and destroying my schedule for the day?_

Soon, she found herself at the other end of the library and under the second floor balcony. Light from the windows overlooking the harbor poured in upon the stones as she strode over them and came to stand at the mouth of the tunnel between the dusky stacks. Elsa frowned. _I do not have time for this, Therese!_

She squealed as arms wrapped around her middle from behind and a breath whispered against her ear, "And so the hunter becomes the prey."

Therese released her after a few more seconds, and the queen whirled around and glared at her.

"How dare you!" she hissed.

"Quite well, actually," Therese answered and shrugged.

"You laid hands upon my royal personage! Are you truly the bumbling village buffoon you appear to be?!" she shrieked.

Therese merely raised an eyebrow and the devilish, mysterious smile appeared once again as she cocked her had to the side. "Yet many would try for such a delight as that, but still you know not how to defend thyself."

"I can defend myself quite well," she huffed and began to leave.

"Not from what I've seen here today," Therese muttered darkly.

Ignoring her, Elsa left in fury for her office and refused to come anywhere near that woman for the rest of the day.

* * *

Alone once again in the cool gloom of the library, Therese sighed. _You stupid idiot. You couldn't help yourself, could you?_ She slumped down against a bookcase and looked over the small, clear area between the windows and the stacks as she thought back to only a few minutes before.

**She remained hidden in the shadows as the queen glided through the light, which played off the ice crystals of her light blue dress like a thousand diamonds and rare, white gems of exquisite design and carving. Drunk on the image before her, she imagined the gems came transported across oceans from the depths of some exotic land of adventure and courageous daring. Perhaps she could voyage there and finding one more glorious than all the others, the very beating white heart of flame of the gems, she would return and place at this goddess's perfect, pale feet like a chivalrous knight out to win the fair maiden's favor.**

**Hearing her steps cease in the echoes of the vast, old chamber, she awoke from the vision to behold the queen at the entrance of the far tunnel of books. Smiling, she crept across the stone, which made no echo to signal her approach, and wrapped her arms around the queen from behind. The blonde jumped in her arms as she whispered into her ear, and a single, blonde strand caressed her cheek and kissed the corner of her mouth before she pulled away.**

Therese shook her head. _What am I doing? This place is basically trapped in the Victoria era. A queen does not marry for love in such a time period. She does not even fully have affairs of the time and most certainly not with a woman….particularly one she deems a peasant. _

She sighed. _Just focus, Therese. You're not staying anyway. You have to get back._


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Therese found herself back in the library the next time, but this time, she was lingering on the balcony, which possessed more seating and open space than books. _I should apologize…but how can I do that when I'm not actually sorry?_ She sighed and ran a hand through her hair in frustration. _Besides, she does need work in defending herself. It was __**way**__ too easy to sneak up behind her yesterday._

The click of heels upon the stone floor pulled her from her nervous musings and caused her to look up as the woman in question finished ascending the stairs behind her.

Instead of speaking, she merely raised a sculpted, blonde brow at the refugee before her in silent question while removing all emotion from her perfect face.

"I apologize, Your Majesty," Therese voiced with a short bow from the waist. "I was out of line and beg you forgive me for such a grave offense…as that which I committed yesterday." _Forgive me, but my heart has fled from my chest into the palm of your pure, white hand. And I beg that you treat it which the care and gentleness that I have never allowed it to feel before…and would not have if I had the will or the ability to stop it._

"Granted," she replied tersely. "Now, are you willing to answer my questions this morning?"

The woman nodded and looked past her shoulder at the book shelves below.

"Then, what do you know of a metal ship that was found wrecked off the coast?" the queen bluntly inquired. _At least she's not bolting like a wild colt now._

"Tis most likely the ship that was carrying me into exile," Therese answered with her voice devoid of emotion.

"Most likely?" Elsa asked with her brow briefly furrowed.

"Yes," she nodded. "Most likely because the tyrannical government against which I protested might well have sent another to search for the one that went down in the storm. However, I highly doubt it," she added dryly, and her nose briefly crinkled. "They were never the caring type, as I recall."

"I see," the queen commented before turning and descending the stairs without another word.

_Perhaps-no, she would not come back if I called her. I am but a peasant, remember?_ Therese thought and shook her head at the enticing idea. _It would so easily be doomed to fail._

* * *

_So, she is a rebel sentenced to exile then,_ Elsa pondered in her study later that day. _I wonder what her land is like. It must be very warlike if it builds metal warships, for this wreck must be a warship judging by the weaponry on it. However, it does not possess any cannons. There are two…things that look like cannons, but they are longer and do not appear to shoot cannonballs but some other kind of ammunition._

She placed the paper detailing the information gathered on the wreck back upon her desk. _Now, if only she would cooperate more. Perhaps passage back to her own country would tempt her? She did express a wish to return despite her departure into exile. Surely if they can sail west, we can sail east._

She leaned back in her chair and placed her fingertips together as she glanced out the window to the fleet's flagship in the harbor. _Now, the question is has Weselton found this ships as well? If so, what is he doing about? His kingdom is far more industrialized than Arendelle, can support more factories, and possesses a far wider selection of materials. Would he be able to reproduce this kind of ship? If so, would he know what kind of ammunition to fashion or would he simply substitute cannons for the original weaponry while attaining a strengthened hull?_

Disturbed by the consequences of such a disaster, the queen stood. _I should consult my spies and set them to monitoring the factories for anything resembling that wreck._

* * *

Therese hovered in the shadows of the hallway outside of the queen's main meeting room as snippets of the conversation floated through the closed, strangely unguarded doors, which had caught the restless young woman's eye as she passed by earlier.

"Of course, Your Majesty," a man spoke, "we'll send instructions to watch for it. By our calculations, such a vessel would be constructed in the capitol, Thenrod."

_Thenrod. Perhaps I'll find a different, yet similar ship there._ Therese began to walk away quietly. _It should be easy to stow away or get passage on a merchant vessel headed there. The servants were gossiping about the Pride of the Isles, I believe it was, heading there next tonight. Tonight._ She stopped before breaking into a sprint. _At least Gerda already gave me some money earlier in case I wanted to buy something from the town._

She paused at her room to grab a black cloak that she threw around herself. Pulling up the hood, she snuck out of the servant's entry as a laundry maid left ahead of her and made her way down to the docks.

"Passage to Thenrod?" she asked when she came upon the _Pride of the Isles_.

"Ten shillings," the man gruffed, and she quickly handed it over before scurrying aboard.

_Goodbye, Elsa._ Therese thought as she caught a last glimpse of the castle spreading light across the dark water before heading down below as the ship set off.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The journey proved short, and Thenrod proved to be layered in smog from the factories that covered most of the city. The palace of course was miles away from this mess, and Therese glimpsed it on one of the hills overlooking the bay. The people ignored her as she slipped off into the alleys after leaving the ship. She blended into the shadows and smog, which left a fine coat of darkness over her features, obscuring them in case anyone bothered to try and remember her.

Dusk fell soon after the landing, and Therese found herself deep within the industrial heart of the city as workers streamed out of factories. Unable to fight the river of gray and brown clothed, haggard bodies, she followed the stream until a tendril of humanity broke off towards the docks. Pulling her cloak tighter around her, she repressed a grin and followed the few broken souls towards the sounds of drunken sailors and shrieking tavern wenches in the waterfront inns. Soon, wide spaces opened between people, and Therese eventually found herself on a deserted street with the bay ahead, where the Southern Isles ship that she had traveled upon was no longer there.

Shrugging, she continued along the docks in the dark shadows and carefully stepped out of the way of drunks stumbling along the stained cobblestones. _It must be here somewhere. Where else would they build a ship if not by the docks?_

The moon rose and bathed the now deserted streets in pale light as she turned in place and chewed on her lip before spying a faint wisp of smoke coming from a nearby factory. Cautiously, she edged nearer, stepping around the puddles of silver.

"You heard the man, you mangy dogs. This thing is almost done anyway," a man bellowed from inside the building. _I do believe I've found the damn thing._

Grinning, she tested one of the doors and finding it unlocked, slipped through. Therese ducked behind a stack of wooden boxes by the door and peered around the edges at the behemoth of metal being constructed only a few feet from her.

"Come on, boys. Think of what good you're doing your country," a black bearded foreman, the one who she had heard before, boomed down from a second floor balcony overlooking the red lit floor.

Lingering for over an hour, Therese watched as an almost modern ship reached its end. Having seen enough, she snuck back out the same door and into the deserted street. With no real plan, she began to wander back along the docks and gazed at the midnight light dancing across the black water. _It's definitely sea worthy… but how to steal it. There is a conundrum. I can't sail the damn thing on my own… unless magic's involved, which may be, considering my experiences so far._

Lost in thought, she did not catch the near silent footfalls behind her until she was tackled to the ground, and everything descended into pitch black.

* * *

"Where can she be?" Elsa asked of no one in particular as she paced in her study.

"I do not, ma'am," Inez spoke as she watched her sovereign become increasingly irritable when a knock sounded against the door.

"Come in," the Queen snapped and an advisor poked his head into the room.

"Your Majesty, we've located the ship in Thenrod," he began as she nodded, "and we've found the girl." She stopped. "Turns out she was a spy after all. We caught her just as she was leaving the factory where that monstrosity is being finished." She nodded, and he left.

"Your Majesty?" her guard captain tentatively inquired as Elsa remained still.

"Bring her to the library. No guards. I want to see her alone," Elsa replied quietly before turning her back on the other woman, who promptly left with a bow, and glancing out the window at the storm lashed harbor. _What a fool am I… to have believed anything she said… or did._

Sighing and running a hand briefly through her hair, she left the study as rain lashed against the window.

* * *

Her back remained to the stairs as the prisoner was dragged up to the balcony and unceremoniously dumped to the floor. She felt the guards bow to her back before leaving and heard the heavy, old doors swing closed once more. She felt the eyes wander along her back, but she did not turn. _How could you?_ Elsa wanted to whisper. _I trusted that you weren't a spy. I __**believed**__ you… and now… now I know why I shouldn't have let my emotions cloud my judgment._

Turning from the window as the rain pattered out and the clouds revealed the moon, she placed an emotionless mask over her face and crossed her arms before her prisoner.

"Well?"

Therese lifted her head after the guards had left. _I will not bow before this woman… not like this._ She observed the regal figure silhouetted by the window. _This is almost the same spot from when I caught her after our chase. She looked like a goddess then just as she does now._ She watched Elsa turn to her as the silver light played across the ice crystals of her dress, making them shine like the most precious and luminous of diamonds.

"Well?" She flinched at the lack of emotion upon the Queen's face.

Therese allowed the silence to linger for a few moments before answering, "What do you want from me, Elsa?"

"Do_ not_ use my name!" She hissed. _Well, anger is better than nothing at all._

"Elsa," the exile whispered.

"Stop it!" She cried. "What do I want?! What do _I _want?! I wanted you to not be _this_! I wanted you to be more than _this_!"

Therese watched her breath puff out before her as she shivered. She felt the cuffs on her wrists shake, loosening.

"I'm not a spy," the brunette said quietly, and the blonde turned away. "I was looking for a way back… but even I can't highjack such a large ship on my own." She paused. "I was figuring out a plan when your men attacked me and brought me here. I can tell you more than they can. I want to tell you, Elsa." She paused again. "Elsa, please look at me."

The blonde turned back towards her with unspent tears shining in her eyes before looking out the window.

"Elsa," Therese sighed as the cuffs finally slid off and quietly placed them on the floor behind her. "I didn't intend to hurt you." The blonde ignored her.

Quietly, she stood and walked over to the Queen. "Elsa?"

"I don't want you to leave," the blonde whispered.

Confused, Therese stopped a foot away. _She can't mean._ "I don't understand."

Before her brain could register what was happening, Elsa had turned back towards her, lunged at her, thrown her arms around Therese's neck, and kissed her. Soft lips caressed her own as she stood there stunned. _Is she? How? What? Why?_ Bewildered but thrilled, Therese brought her hands up and cupped the Queen's face as she kissed her back.

"Your Majesty?" Inez called from the obscured doorway below. The two jumped apart.

"Yes?" Elsa answered as she smoothed her skirt, and Therese smirked.

"What shall we do with the prisoner?" her guard captain asked.

"Leave that to me. I have the perfect punishment in mind." Elsa glanced at Therese and smirked, causing the brunette to shiver at both the look and how Elsa turned the word perfect into a purr. _I am either going to regret this or enjoy it… I think I'll enjoy it._

* * *

Author's Note: We're heading towards the end. Now, I have a poll up on my profile for you guys. Basically, it's whether you want a simple epilogue of what happens after this story like a brief description of Elsa's reign, whether Therese remains, and what happens in the years ahead between them if she stays or a sequel of what Therese and Elsa go through afterwards. Can't elaborate more or I'll give stuff away. Anyway, I hope you continue to enjoy the story.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The door swung shut, leaving the two in near darkness were it not for the moonlight glittering along Elsa's dress. Therese swept her eyes around the room but returned to gazing at the blonde and swallowed. _If it weren't for the lingering tingling on my lips, I would be convinced that this is a dream._ She moved to just behind the Queen and paused, unsure of what the other woman had in mind. Elsa turned towards her as she twined and untwined her fingers together and worried at her bottom lip.

"Do you…?" Elsa asked and glanced down.

Therese gently smiled and cupped the woman's chin, lifting her gaze back to the brunette's face. "Yes. You don't have to worry."

She kissed her gently, and Elsa wrapped her arms around her neck as Therese wrapped hers around the Queen's waist, pulling her closer. Slowly, Therese began to guide them back towards the Queen's red four poster while nipping at her lower lip. Soon, Elsa was stretched out on the bed with Therese on top of her with both devoid of clothing as the ice dress melted away.

"My powers," the Queen whispered.

"I don't mind the cold. Just relax," Therese whispered back as she nipped Elsa's ear and kissed down her neck.

Within minutes, the two were lost in the pleasure of exploring each other and oblivious to the world outside beyond the two of them.

* * *

Dawn crept through the curtains and fell upon Therese's closed eyes, causing them to flutter open into a squint. Lazily, she shifted slightly in her cocoon of warmth under the red silk sheets and paused when she became aware of an arm draped over her stomach. Turning her head to her left, she found Elsa curled into her side with blonde hair fanned out against the white silk pillow. _I almost thought it was a dream. Now, what do I do with the reality? She is a queen after all. _With her right hand, Therese skimmed over her lover's jaw line. _Did she not mean all of the things she said earlier? Did she care all along? I think she did, judging by what she said last night._ Careful not to wake Elsa, she shifted onto her side and remained waiting for blue orbs to reveal themselves.

Soon, Elsa's eyes fluttered open, and she smiled shyly at the brunette. "Good morning."

"Hm," Therese answered. "I'd call it a great morning… a fantastic morning!" She chuckled, and Elsa joined in.

"We should get up," the blonde whispered and made to get out of bed when Therese grabbed her around the middle and pulled her back as she shrieked in surprise and delight.

"I don't think so," the brunette whispered against her ear before nuzzling her neck. "I quite enjoy having you here."

"I'm the Queen," she half protested and playfully swatted at her captor's arm.

"Exactly. What you say goes. Just tell them that you're busy with… my information or punishing me, whichever works best."

"Your information," Elsa murmured and froze in her lover's arms as the mood ended abruptly. "Therese, let go. I need to get up. My enemies are still out there… with potentially devastating, metal ships." Sighing in defeat, Therese acquiesced as the blonde waved her hands, creating a new ice dress, and continued. "Meet me at the Council chambers. If you don't know where they are, ask Gerda when you head over for breakfast."

"What about you?" Therese asked as she pulled on her pants.

"I'll eat during the meeting," Elsa called over her shoulder as she hurried out of the room.

* * *

"Your Majesty, you are certain?" one of the white haired advisors inquired as they all sat around a large oaken table with Therese standing to the right of Elsa, who sat higher than the others at the head of the table.

"Yes, I am," she answered coldly. "Gentlemen, we are facing what may well be the greatest threat to Arendelle in all of history. This morning I received word from the Southern Isles that Prince Hans has escaped, and his whereabouts are unknown." Hushed murmuring broke out around the table as the Queen continued. "It is believed that he is heading for Weselton to join forces there before attacking us. Admiral, what is the current state of our navy?"

"Not changed since our last discussion, my Queen," he replied gruffly.

Sighing, Elsa dismissed them, so that she was alone with Therese for the first time in seven hours. "Do you know how to defeat it?"

"Blowing it up is the most conventional way, but I doubt we have the explosives necessary for it," the brunette answered with a raised eyebrow in question.

"No, we don't," Elsa confirmed and slumped drained into her chair.

"Then, I suggest ice."

"What?" Elsa looked up at her.

"Ice. When the metal ship or even the fleet enters the harbor, freeze the harbor. I've heard you've done it before." Therese gave her what the exile tried to make a reassuring smile.

Elsa shook her head. "No. I don't think… I wouldn't be able to do that again, I think. And what if I can't unfreeze the harbor again?"

"I can always kiss you in victory like I did last night," the exile answered with a grin.

"Yes, I suppose you could," Elsa murmured before getting up and leaving without another word.

Confused, Therese remained by the head of the table as the doors closed behind the Queen. _What? I don't… what? After…? Just… what?_ Utterly bewildered, she remained standing there for some time, unaware if minutes or hours had passed, and stared wide-eyed at the closed double doors of the chamber. _Elsa?_

* * *

_Author's Note: _So, like? Dislike? If dislike, give me a reason. The first scene would also be typical for the intimate moments. I don't do details of what happens in the bedroom, people. Anyway, have a nice day and week.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs whose lyrics are mentioned or use in this.

* * *

Chapter 12

Her steps echoed down the deserted chamber as the temperature plummeted, and she wrapped her arms around herself, despite no shivering in the cold. _How do I tell her?_ Elsa worried at her bottom lip as she headed towards a small balcony that stood facing the mountains and saw almost no use since her parents' deaths. _I am a queen. I am the Queen of Arendelle._ _I cannot allow anything to cloud my judgment when she isn't going to stay. My people need me. Therese will more than likely slip off into the night when Weselton attacks the harbor in the coming weeks._

The Queen silently berated herself for not remaining clearheaded in a national crisis that could destroy her entire country. Arriving at the balcony, she placed her hands along the iron railing and leaned against it as she stared off at the mountains. _I can lose my whole country. Anna if you were here, what would you say to me now? Once before I have nearly destroyed Arendelle, and only because of you was death averted. Now, I fear that I will make the wrong decision… and nothing shall be able to fix it this time if I do._

Sighing, she glanced back at the castle framed from behind by the blue waters of the peaceful, calm harbor. _And perhaps the worst part as well as the best is that I can't bring myself to regret any of it._

Worried, Therese tracked the Queen through the castle until she came to the door of distant balcony. She lingered hesitantly at the doorway and watched Elsa gaze out across the pink blushing mountain tops. _I love her, _she realized thought as she watched the fading light play across the ice diamonds of her dress, _more than going back to where I came from. That land means nothing now that I am here as long as she is here, and here she will always remain. She's like a blazing northern star in the darkest night sky._ Slowly, a grin spread across her face, and she quietly walked across the stone.

She looped her arms around her love's waist and rested her chin upon the blonde's shoulder as the Queen briefly started before relaxing into her grip.

"Can you feel the river run; waves are dancing to the sun; take the tide and face the sea and find a way to follow me," Therese whispered in her ear. "I think I've found my way, my dear." Elsa turned in her grasp. "I've left the field and left the fire. I've found the flame of my desire, and I've set my heart on this far shore."

The Queen tilted her head before whispering, "Therese?"

"Do you want me to stay?" She whispered and gazed deeply into ice blue eyes that have haunted her dreams and waking thoughts more than she had ever believed possible.

"Yes," the blonde answered before throwing her arms around her and kissing her.

When it ended, she breathlessly asked, "Where did those words come from? Or did you come up with them?"

Laughing, Therese shook her head and replied, "From one of my favorite songs by an old band from one of the lands across the sea."

They stood there a while as the mountains flashed from their blush to the fiery red of war until they descended into their black satin sheets for the night, and the two young lovers soon followed their example after a race through the castle, which echoed with each whoop and laugh, to Elsa's chambers.

Therese raced down the last hall to find Elsa peering coyly around the door to her chambers. The blonde with flushed cheeks winked before disappearing into the room with the brunette hot on her heels. The door slammed shut at the sound of their laughter as she tackled the Queen into the bed.

Elsa giggled as she nipped along her jaw and at her earlobe before kissing a trail down her neck. The dress dissolved beneath her heated fingertips as fingers wound themselves through her hair, pulling her head back up for a kiss. They slowed down and thrilled to the touch of warm, soft skin against their own as they savored each sensation, knowing that their time may well be short as the enemy fleet surely approaches and now flies under dark masts across the black waved sea.

"When I am down and my soul so weary, I shall think of you, who raise me up to stand on mountains and walk on stormy seas," Therese whispered as Elsa lay cuddled against her afterwards. She gently brushed a blonde strand from her love's face. "You make me more than I thought that I could ever be. Know that I will sing to you each night as I dream of you." She kissed her forehead before gazing out at the moon, which shone like a beacon upon the still harbor.

* * *

Author's Note: For any who want to know, the songs mentioned are "Mo Ghile Mear" and "You Raise Me" Up by Celtic Woman. Comments/reviews are always appreciated. Have a nice day.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The booms echoed throughout the fjord from beyond the mouth of the harbor, where wisps of grey drifted with the wind. Weselton's navy had arrived at Arendelle's doorstep. Over a hundred ships now battled for control of the port and its evacuating city.

Cursing and muttering, Therese sprinted through the emptying streets towards the lookout at the harbor's entrance. _Naval warfare. Of all the ways of waging mass killing, it had to be by sea. My experience is only confined to land! Land! Land with guerilla style fighting! Not even infantry on the hills or in the mountains!_ Weaving her way through throngs of panicking, screeching, fleeing, shoving civilians with squalling children and mountains of teetering possessions heaped upon wheelbarrows that were frequently abandoned as they slowed down the flight, she climbed up towards the headland where a group of officers stood. Upon reaching them, she gaped at the sight of a crown of lustrous blonde locks above an impeccable, light blue, ice dress. _How the hell did she get here? And who the hell let her stay here?!_

"Elsa?" She breathed, regaining her breath for the run, and the blonde walked briskly to her side, suppressing her worry.

"I was wondering when you would arrive," she spoke softly. "My guard said you were headed here, but you weren't here when I arrived with the Admiral's Guard."

"Why are you here and why is the Admiral's Guard with you and not the Queen's Guard?" Therese questioned as she silently gnashed her teeth in frustration. _Why can't you remain back at the castle? It's safer there._ Before Elsa could answer, they heard and caught sight of the Ice Prowler's mast falling, putting another of their new ships out of commission. Each suppressed a shudder of horror at the increasing lost to Arendelle's small navy in the face of a numerous foe.

"They're guarding the town with the reserves as I ordered them to. My people do not need to fall for me needlessly when I can help them," she answered. "We're badly outnumbered, and I'm going to try using my powers from this distance. The Admiral's Guard was already ordered to be stationed here as signaling post to the town before I decided to join them. I… I want you here to help… to help me keep control."

Therese nodded before standing beside the Queen as she began created giant ice spears, which she then sent towards the enemy ships. _Apparently, she also found icebergs to be too problematic._ Five ships were sunk with ice through their hulls before shot began raining down on the headland.

Therese reacted without realizing it, but soon the world faded to darkness.

* * *

Groaning at the pounding towards the back of her head, Therese slowly opened her eyes into a squint. The light felt as if it was a metaphysical sword thrust through her eyeballs until its tip rested at the very back of her skull.

"She's awake," a feminine voice spoke from somewhere above her. "Inform the Queen." _Elsa?_

Blurry light gave way to shadows, then shapes, until a young woman came into view above her. She tried to rise, but a hand gently forced her back down.

"Where's the Queen?" She rasped before coughing at the dryness of her throat.

"She's in her chambers next door," the servant answered as she tipped a cup of water down Therese's throat. "That one ball nearly got her." _Then, I shouldn't be here but there._

As soon as the woman left, Therese bit back a groan and stumbled off the bed and towards the hall. Checking, she found it deserted and quickly slipped through Elsa's door. _Where are her guards? If she's hurt, shouldn't they be here? Don't think about that! She's fine._

"Elsa?" She whispered as she silently approached the bed.

"Therese?" The Queen murmured and sat up. "I thought you were resting."

Grinning tiredly and with drooping shoulders, she sat on the edge of the bed, where the blonde hugged her gently. She returned it and buried her nose against her lover's neck. They stayed there for a few minutes, each assuring herself of the other's continued existence, before pulling back but keeping their hands on each other's arms.

"I thought we were done for at the end," Elsa whispered.

"I don't think there's much that can stand against an assault by hurling ice," Therese tried to feebly joke.

After a few moments of silence, she quietly asked, "How many?"

"We sank half their fleet, but we lost most of our own in the process," Elsa whispered and thought, _when did it become we and our? Do I really think of her as a part of myself and Arendelle already?_

"At least we're here, and Arendelle is too," Therese commented before smiling softly. "I'm not going anywhere, Elsa."

* * *

Author's Note: One more chapter folks! Reviews are always appreciated.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

With the minor damage done to the town repaired, the nation celebrated. Ribbons decked the space between roofs, and music played non-stop in the square. The entire royal family plus the trolls had gathered for the occasion.

"Therese, this is Anna, Kristoff, and Sven," Elsa introduced her sister, brother-in-law, and his reindeer.

"Oh my god, I finally get to meet you!" Anna shrieked in joy as she crashed into Therese for a hug. "When are you two getting married?!"

"Anna!" Elsa chided her as she blushed, and Therese remained stunned by the exuberant greeting.

The Crown Princess released her sister's lover and asked, "What? You finally have someone who likes you for you! I never did like all those stuffy suitors. They-"

"Anna," Elsa cut her off, "why don't you and Kristoff spend some time with the trolls. You said you haven't seen them in a while."

Anna excitedly clapped her hands. "That's perfect! They'll know what to do!"

As she disappeared with Kristoff, Elsa sighed, "I'm going to regret that."

Therese chuckled. "You're sister's rather… hyper."

"Don't remind me."

"So, what was that about stuffy suitors?" Her lover asked as they walked around the square, and the Queen greeted people.

"Just some pompous princes," Elsa answered as a bouncing snowman accosted them.

"Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs," he answered in an overly cheerful manner and held out his arms to Therese.

"Okay," she slowly said before briefly hugging the snowman, who promptly went off afterwards.

With a raised eyebrow, she looked at Elsa, who said, "I made him when I went up to the mountain."

"He reminds me distinctly of your sister. Did you do that on perhaps?"

"No," Elsa answered before moving off to greet more people.

"And Anna and the trolls?" Therese prompted.

Groaning, she reluctantly answered, "According to Anna, the trolls first thought that she was romantically involved with Kristoff. They proceeded to sing about true love, and at the end, they were all set to have Anna marry Kristoff right there and then."

Therese snorted. "They seriously did that?"

Elsa nodded, and the brunette glanced over to where Anna was whispering with some trolls.

"This can't be good then." Elsa glanced over at her and raised an eyebrow. "I don't see us doing that today."

"The dancing's about to start," Elsa said before leading them over to the raised platform at one end of the square.

The welcoming speeches from various politicians went on for two hours before Elsa briefly spoke. "My countrymen, we have again resisted the might of a far larger nation and emerged victorious. I need not reiterate the facts presented by my predecessors today, but I do hope you will enjoy yourselves during the remaining daylight and give thanks to those who gave all for us to gather here today."

As the people wandered off into groups, music started to float through the air, but it wasn't coming from the band. It was emerging from some bucket the trolls had amongst them.

"I know that song," Therese whispered from beside Elsa.

"What is it?" The Queen asked, and the brunette grinned.

"One of my favorite songs. The one I borrowed lyrics from before," she answered and stepped in front of Elsa. After giving a small bow, she held out her hand and asked, "May I have this dance?"

The blonde giggled and placed her hand in her love's. "Of course, but do you know how to dance to this?"

"To an extent," she answered as she led them into position, "but you'll find I'm _very_ good at improvising." Her voice dropped into a low purr.

They floated around the square to the beat of the song and occasionally improvised clog dancing like steps during the faster parts.

After they glided for a while, Therese leant in and whispered, "Elsa, I have a proposition for you."

"Oh? And what would that be?" Elsa asked.

Suddenly, Therese stopped them and knelt before her with both of Elsa's hands held over her heart. "Will you marry me?"

Blocking out Anna's squeal, the music continued to float around them for several moments before Elsa breathed, "Yes."

After Therese rose, they kissed to a cheering crowd at the very last beat of the song.

* * *

Author's Note: And so we have come to the end. I hope you've all enjoyed the story. You've already told me you want a sequel. The first chapter of it will probably be up later this week.


End file.
